


【影日no.11】ABO无题

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *未来捏造，大学同居*ABO，AxO，有很多个人私设。*含及岩要素*无肉莫期待





	【影日no.11】ABO无题

—————————以下正文——————————

 

#

日向翔阳刚靠近教学楼就听到拐角传来女孩子的哭声。

 

啊啊，一定是那个吧。埋藏了许久的单相思破裂的瞬间。

日向翔阳虽没有多少次被女生告白的经历，但是女生缘一直很不错。在他看来，女孩子温柔又善解人意，还会时不时给他投喂各种零食，实在是很美好的存在。况且自己还有一个可爱的妹妹，若是谁欺负了小夏自己绝对不会原谅吧。

所以每当这时，日向翔阳必定要在心底把对面的人控诉得渣都不剩。到底是怎样没水准的男人才会把女孩子弄哭？？？

 

思及如此，女孩子抽泣着捂着脸从拐角跑出来。

目睹对方难过的样子，日向不禁抿了抿下嘴唇，握了握拳，忍着没有追上去。

 

突然闻到一股柠檬香。

不一会儿“罪魁祸首”慢悠悠地从拐角走了出来，那个味道和身形日向再熟悉不过。

 

“为什么又是你啊！！”

“啊日向。”

面前的人看到他微微有点吃惊，随后又恢复了平静，湛蓝的眸子里波澜不惊，“晚上要吃什么？”

“不是这个问题吧？！为什么又把别人弄哭了！”

 

这是入学以来第四起，还是被日向当面碰到的。

话虽如此，距离入学也才不过一个月而已。

alpha凭着出众的能力和姿容在所到之处都会成为焦点，影山飞雄也不例外。人们总是本能地对美好优秀的事物趋之若鹜，加上现代社会命运之番极其难寻，鼓起勇气向alpha告白的人也越来越多。这其中有omega、有beta、甚至还有一些隐瞒性别的alpha。

 

“你到底说了些什么啊！？”

“我有番了……之类的。”

影山飞雄也不明白自己为什么面对这只炸毛的小野兽会有局促不安的感觉。的确日向已经在他面前强调过不止一次了——不准弄哭女孩子。所以影山飞雄像是心虚一般，尾音越来越低，尽管他很不服气自己为什么要注意这种东西。

 

“你就不会更温柔的拒绝方式吗？？！”

“哈？”

影山飞雄终究还是没有忍住，在一句话之后也炸毛了，“我说的是事实吧！”

影山觉得自己已经很努力了。

至少比起一开始只会说“抱歉你叫什么的来着…”、“我对你没感觉”之类，他已经进步太多了。

一片沉默之中，影山看到了日向发抖的肩膀。空气中刚刚还淡淡萦绕的橘子香越发浓郁起来，可是那股温暖的味道并没有如同往常一样将他包围，而是形成一股强大的气流直直地冲着脑袋扑面袭来。

“啊—真是够了——你这个榆木脑袋！！”

他怒气冲冲地甩下结论想一走了之，又像是想起什么似的，回过头瞪着他，

“我晚上去参加聚会了！你自己想办法解决吧！”

 

 

#

影山飞雄和日向翔阳在高中时就结成了番，在日向分化的第二天。

尽管听起来就像在胡扯。

 

根据国家的统计数据，平均每122个alpha里才有1个alpha拥有命运之番，而且这里“拥有”只意指信息素配对成功，还包含了那些因为年龄地域等因素未能进行成结标记的alpha。

社会进步到今天，所有人的信息素都在国家管控之下。国家虽说没有强制配对成功的alpha和omega结为番眷，但也在持续做这份工作——在alpha和omega分化之时会将配对成功的对方的个人档案寄送到家中，家中也可以凭证件在医院定期领取对方的信息素制成的抑制剂，这样有针对性的抑制剂远比普通抑制剂有效。

这已经成了促进婚育率、防止弱势的omega遭到迫害的有效手段之一。

 

日向翔阳的分化比同龄人迟得多。

小六开始，身边的朋友一个接一个性别觉醒了。国中毕业时日向翔阳的身体还是没有丝毫动静，这令他越来越确定自己会觉醒成beta

。一直到高二那年的春高预选，结束了半决赛的日向和队友们围成一圈正开心地大吼庆祝，突如其来的一阵头晕目眩后他失去了意识，醒来已经躺在家里的床上。

母亲坐在床边眼里噙着泪水，怀里抱着的是他的分化报告和一个档案袋。

alpha？omega？

视线触及那独特的档案袋时日向那平凡普通的beta期望无可避免地成了一场梦，头脑里飞速闪过了剩下的两种可能。只是心底或许早已明了——自己这样的体格不可能是alpha。

 

打开分化报告，OMEGA几个字母映入眼帘。

他握了握拳。

他明白，现在关于omega的各种社会问题已经改善许多，国家也在不断倡导性别平等。只是每个人的心中都有一杆结果鲜明的秤。国家排球队里从来都没有出现过omega，这已经是最好的证明。

但母亲想得比他多得多。她温和地将手掌覆上日向颤抖的拳头，欣慰地将档案袋递给他。

这对于一个omega的母亲来说已经是天大的幸福，因为这几乎意味着自己的孩子可以安然幸福地度过一生。

 

他有很大可能会和档案袋里的这个人共度余生。无法抗拒必定相互吸引，人们称之为命运之番。

命运…呢。

有很多人用这个词描述影山和自己。

 

打开档案袋，那个小小的照片滑出来率先闯入视野的时候，日向翔阳不禁笑出了声。

哈，果然是命运啊。

 

 

第二天傍晚时分影山在器材室标记了他。

混合一起的信息素的催化下两个人都没有多少理智可言。影山突破进来的时候初次的疼痛让他稍稍捡回了一丝理性。一片泪水氤氲中，他看到了从未见过的影山——

他眉头紧促，被汗湿的碎发贴在两鬓和前额，微张的唇口中不断有热气伴随着喘息喷吐在空气中，汗珠顺着下颚滑落，没入在他胸前。

没有丝毫余裕。

 

哈哈——白痴影山——你也有今天。

他一边不停地喘出声一边在心底大笑，双腿在影山背后扣紧。

 

嘛、稍微有点心动呢。

 

只是一点哦。

 

 

 

#

“干杯————！！！”

居酒屋里愉悦的气氛让日向暂时把影山抛在了脑后，他呷了两口手中的果汁，冰凉凉的很是舒服。

“喝果汁算什么啊日向！”那边的前辈醉熏熏地指着他手中的杯子大吼着

“西川前辈，日向才十八啊，况且他酒精过敏，一口下去就昏迷不醒了哈哈哈。”田村搭上他的肩膀替他辩驳了回去，日向顺势朝西川笑着挠了挠头。

 

他并非酒精过敏，只是一喝酒就信息素紊乱，完全脱离自己控制。

 

“话说日向，你和影山飞雄关系很好吧。”

另一头一个女声传来。他闻言傻愣在原地，然而大家就已经七嘴八舌议论起来。

“影山飞雄？排球部的那个alpha？”

“好像很受关注的样子呢，长得也很帅来着……”

“椿你打听人家做什么哟——难道看上人家了吗？”

“才不是啊，我妹妹的朋友今天告白被他拒绝了……”

“唔哇～心疼三秒。”

“真的假的？我怎么没听说过？日向你居然认识新闻人物啊？”

 

啊啊真是的！为什么关注点又回到了影山这个问题儿童！日向只想捂住耳朵逃离现场，但是大家已经很默契地把他围成一团，个个散发着八卦的气息。

 

“啊…嗯……还算行吧。高中和现在都是排球队的…”蜷坐在屁股下面的脚趾不自觉动了动，内心非常拒绝回答这个问题。

“你知道他的番是谁吗！”

“诶？！！居然有番？！！”

“是啊，我也吓了一跳，但是听说今天告白时他本人确实是这么说的。”

 

是的，这群人并不知道他和影山的关系。

倒不如说是日向求影山不要说出来的。

被影山标记以来，他的日子过得很安定。平日里有影山的信息素相互调和，就算进行剧烈运动也没什么大碍。发情期时一方面影山在身边，另一方面有影山信息素制成的抑制剂，欲望暴走的几率几乎为零。而且因为刚分化不久就结成了番，那种omega发情期时欲火烧心无处发泄的感觉日向一次都没有体会过。

上了大学后，健康安定的他毫不意外地被定位成了beta。为了防止社会偏见，如今国家允许民众不公开自己的性别。一个人如果有手段有意思隐瞒自己的性别他可以不被问责隐瞒一辈子。日向属于这一类人。他不想捅破这层认知，因为作为beta，他可以更快地在排球队得到教练的认同。

 

“……嗯…好像是宫城的高中同学。现在也还在宫城来着……”

日向闭起眼开始了胡说八道。他知道，不说远一点这些人绝对会让自己带他们去参观这个所谓的“番”的！

求求你们不要再追究啊会暴露的……

 

“居然是异地诶……发情期没问题吗……”

“这么说椿你朋友的妹妹还是有机会的嘛～”

 

……

“诶？（诶？）”

日向没忍住和椿一同看向了西川。

 

“番是可以解除的吧，由alpha。虽然几率小之又小喽。”

 

等等。

等等等等。

我可没有听说过这一回事啊！

 

日向感到自己脑袋里炸响了一支炮仗，他现在不仅有些发懵还有点耳鸣。

 

 

 

#

回到家时已经是十点过半，影山正坐在沙发上看月刊排球，餐桌上是已经空了的外卖盒。这让他又晃了晃神。

影山飞雄是个把身体管理做到极致的人，这样的一个人在他知道的范围内吃外卖的次数不超过五次。

暗忖着难道自己冲他发火真的令他心情很差劲吗？可是他刚润润唇想说点什么，影山就先开了口。

“浴室水已经放好了。”

“啊…嗯……谢了。”

 

从浴室出来时影山已经不在客厅了，相应的，卧室的门却紧闭着。

日向关掉了客厅的灯回到自己卧室，在床上辗转了半个小时还是没能睡着。

他又爬了起来，小心翼翼地摸着黑，拧开了影山卧室的房门。

 

“……影山。”

他局促地抓紧了睡衣的一角，对着背对自己的人小声呼唤着。可是对方也不知是睡着了还是故意不理他，黑黢黢的房间里没有任何回应。

 

“影山……我睡不着。”

再一次嗫嚅道。

一阵安静后，床褥上传来沙沙的响动。影山飞雄稍稍向墙壁一侧挪了挪。

日向微微倒吸了一口气，可床上的人并没有说话或是回头看他。他顿了顿，轻手轻脚地拾起毛毯的一角在影山身边躺下。

紧绷着身子呆呆地盯着黑乎乎的天花板大概有十几分钟，身边的人再没有多余的动作，而是吐出了细微的安眠的呼吸声。日向这才僵硬地扭动身子，让自己侧过来面对着他的后背。

影山的背不知比自己宽厚多少，仅仅是看着就很安心。

他这样想着，轻轻把额头贴在他的背后。似乎能感觉到对方心脏的频率。

 

「番是可以解除的吧，由alpha。」

脑袋里反复回想起西川的话语，直到进入梦乡。

 

 

第二天一早日向翔阳就来到了学校的图书馆，找起了生物学方面的书籍。

 

密密麻麻的文字映在橙色的瞳孔中，翻页的手渐渐不受控制颤抖起来。

 

日向翔阳这才意识到自己有多么无知。

在国家条例和影山的庇护下，自己居然如此天真地活到现在。

他不知道欲火焚身痛苦万分的omega会选择自杀，不知道普通抑制剂一旦与身体产生斥异反应会让omega抽搐昏迷，不知道没有配偶的omega可能会被发情期失去理智的alpha反复标记生不如死……

omega本就是脆弱易碎的生物，到头来没有配偶的保护终究无法享受一般人习以为常的普通生活。

他回想起来了分化那天母亲含着泪将档案袋递给他的样子。时至今日，那天的母亲有多高兴已不言而喻。

 

262页。关于番眷关系。

 

「番眷关系可以由alpha一方解除。

在未发情的omega标记腺体处一次性持续注入过量信息素及血液混合物会使omega对此alpha产生过敏反应，之后的三个月内omega体内的alpha信息素会随着新陈代谢消失殆尽，腺体处的标记也会随之淡化，此后该omega可被其他alpha重新标记。」

 

日向翔阳抬手覆上自己的后颈，橙色发尾的遮掩下是一块淡蓝色的菱形图案。

 

「需注意的是：一、过敏反应依严重程度可能致死。二、此前的标记虽会淡化却不会完全消失。三、omega从此对原alpha产生斥异反应。即对其信息素有冷汗、呕吐、晕厥等症状，且无法被该alpha二次标记，如若强行标记可能致死。」

 

“斥异……”

不自觉地默念出声。

这就意味着不可能再待在对方的身边了。

 

那句话又浮现在了眼前。

「无法抗拒必定相互吸引，不可抗拒的命运之番。」

日向翔阳感到喉咙发紧的同时不禁觉得可笑。

这算哪门子的“命运”？原本这世界上最亲密的存在竟然可以沦落到相互厌恶的地步？

 

覆在颈后的手掌扣紧了。

他已经感觉到了微妙的不同。

比如影山吃起了外卖、他昨天对自己的冷漠、以及未能做成的周二例行的相拥而眠……

 

日向从来没有想过没有影山的日子是怎样的。从高中结成搭档以来他就一直在自己的视野里晃荡。从一开始的掐架，到独一无二的速攻，再到对自己的小习惯小癖好了如指掌，如今已经到了三天见不到他就开始觉得哪里不对劲的地步。

 

最可怕的是，日向无法想象没有影山的排球是怎样的。

 

 

 

#

今天是周六。

影山又出门了。

 

这几天影山都早出晚归，而且精神很差的样子。就连午餐晚餐都吃得很少。从前一周影山至少会主动撩拨他两次而这周到现在一次都没有。

日向翔阳不敢问为什么。

这一关心可能挽救他们之间的氛围，也有可能成为影山摊牌的契机。

 

休息日一个人在家里面对空荡荡的房间实在不是一件悠闲的事。日向打扫了下房间就来到了学校。

 

正到大门前就听到马路对面有人在喊“小不点”，他反射性地回头，看到了在甜品店外设桌椅边的及川彻。

 

“及川前辈，好久不见。”

“小不点今天居然没有和飞雄去练习，真是不敢相信。”

“影山他今天有事，我就一个人来了。”

”嘿～真是稀奇，平时几乎形影不及的。”说着他露出一副意犹未尽的笑，点了点桌面，让他坐下。“难得飞雄不在，就让大方的及川前辈请你吃点东西吧。”

 

日向翔阳笑了笑，打开了店主递过来的菜单。

为了安安稳稳地打排球，就连及川彻也不知道自己是omega。

 

“及川前辈呢？不是也没有去体育馆？一个人在甜品店喝茶真不像是前辈的风格。”

“哈～真是失礼的后辈。”他放下茶杯双臂抱胸仰靠在椅背上，“不过及川前辈今天心情好原谅你。”

“嗯？”

“哼哼～今天小岩要来东京，及川前辈在这里等他。”

 

说起来，及川前辈和岩泉前辈应该是恋人关系吧，青梅竹马，高中也关系很好的样子。但是两个人却去了不同的大学，及川前辈来了东京而岩泉前辈则留在了宫城。

 

“嗯……虽然很冒昧，及川前辈和岩泉前辈是恋人关系？”

“没错哟。”

“相隔两地没有关系吗？”

“嗯？你指什么？”

“嗯……发情期之类的……”

“那个的话，及川前辈是帅气的alpha，发情期没omega那么严重，两支抑制剂就能解决。然后小岩是beta哦。”

 

闻言日向吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

alpha和beta结婚的例子不在少数，只是大部分的alpha还是会选择omega作为配偶，且不说独身omega对优秀alpha的追求和信息素诱惑，出于保护欲和两性的吸引，alpha也会优先选择omega作为伴侣。

 

“前辈没考虑过omega吗？及川前辈应该很受欢迎吧？”

及川彻一副被夸得很舒服的样子，抿了抿手中的咖啡。

“及川前辈为了小岩可是放弃了命运之番呢～”

 

……

“诶？”

搅动勺子的手腕停滞在了原地。

 

“小五觉醒的时候就收到了对方的资料，是个大我五岁的女人，住在北海道。

但是我不想去联系她，档案就一直被扔在了贮藏室。”

“……前辈不喜欢她吗？”

“或许会喜欢吧～”他长舒了一口气，“但是我已经有小岩了。”

“……”

“就这样一直逃避到高二，我向小岩告白以后就拨通了对方的电话，结果你猜怎么着？”

日向愣愣地看着他没有回答。

“对方先哭了起来。哈，吓了我一跳。她说自己有喜欢的人了也已经结婚了，然后一直在道歉。”及川笑了笑，看着日向继续道，“虽然这也正好是我的意思啦。然后我们约定了一生都不会见面。”

 

日向翔阳觉得自己掉入了一个无底洞，眼前有些发黑。他捏紧了拳头，张了张嘴却半天没有说出一句话，想起看过的那句话的一瞬间仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草——

“番不是…！不可抗拒必定相互吸引…被叫做命运的吗！”

 

“喂喂、那么激动干嘛。没有谁规定配对成功的两个人就必须在一起吧。况且喜欢上了别人没有办法吧，这种事情。”他一副无所谓的样子，转了转手中的勺子。

“话说回来，我还觉得小岩是我的命运呢～明明打小就在一起了。”末了他又加了一句，“你和飞雄不也是这种感觉吗？难道你觉得你们的关系不如什么命运之番来的坚固？”

 

这话现在在日向听起来就是一种莫大的嘲讽。

 

 

“及川！”

 

日向还没能消化清楚及川彻的话时，不远处传来了岩泉一的呼唤。

及川彻匆匆结了账和他告别之后就走远了。可以清楚地看到岩泉一揍了及川彻一拳但及川还是很开心揽住了岩泉的胳膊。

 

「况且喜欢上了别人没有办法吧，这种事情。」

及川的话在脑海里回荡。

日向第一次知道，alpha和beta也可以比互为番的两个人更亲密。

 

脱离控制的思绪擅自构建出了一个看不清面庞的人挽住影山的画面。

影山朝那个人笑了笑，然后回头看了看身后的他。

 

他屏住了呼吸，双手微抬，颤抖着望向那个熟悉的身影，脸上的神情几欲崩溃。

 

「影山、」

「影山我是日向啊。我在这里。」

 

蓝灰色的背影并没有什么反应，他张了张口。

 

 

「再见了、日向。」

 

 

 

#

日向在楼下的居酒屋喝了三个小时。

沾酒的日向完全失去了控制信息素的能力。

如果不是信息素里夹杂着alpha的味道，周围频频张望的某些人一定会上前来搭话，然后把半醉半醒的他带到一个不知名的酒店里去。

 

晚上九点十分，他终于拖着乱糟糟的步子走出了居酒屋。

从楼下仰望可以看到影山房间的阳台。那里亮着灯，影山已经回来了。

 

他害怕见到他，怕脑海中的构想成为现实。

可是他无处可去。

 

 

打开玄关大门，进入视线的是乱七八糟的鞋柜，影山常穿的两双运动鞋已经不知所踪。客厅沙发上堆了好几件影山的衣裤，地板上躺着熟悉的黑色行李箱，那是他们高中毕业时为了来东京一起去买的。

——影山在收拾行李。

 

醉意猛然间清醒了大半。

发干的嘴唇颤抖个不停。

 

“影……”

 

没等他说完，影山的房门突然被暴力地推开。

那个人一副讶异的样子瞪着湛蓝的眸子迅速扫视着客厅，最后目光锁定在门口的他的身上，没等他有所反应就沉着脸怒气冲冲地冲到了他的跟前。

宽大的手掌捏在他的肩上，力道大得骨头生疼。

 

“你喝酒了？！！”

 

冲口而出的话带着浓浓的责备之意，紧促的眉头昭示着他极其不悦的心情。

日向不禁抖了一下，哆嗦着嘴唇想要开口却什么都说不出来，泪水一瞬之间夺眶而出。

 

“对…对不起、我…不是故意的……我、唔呜…不要生气……求你……”

 

面前的人突然就软了下来。

按在肩上的手撤离后不知要怎么办，最后犹豫地抚上他的脸，

“喂…喂、你哭什么……别哭啊呆子。我没有生气……”

 

影山、

影山、

影山。

 

他泪水模糊地抽噎着，不停地在心里叫眼前的人的名字，可是嘴上却吐不出一句完整的话。

“……呜唔、影…、别丢下…呜唔、我……影山……”

 

“你在说什么啊……”

捧着他已经哭得乱七八糟的脸，想要安慰他又不知从何说起，只能看着他不住地抽泣。

忍无可忍，扣住了他抖个不停的肩，一把把他抱在怀里。

他反反复复地抚着他的背，从肩胛骨到腰际，一次又一次。

日向不知道在影山怀里哭了多久，哭到没有力气了只剩低声的呜咽。

 

“影山、呜……影山…”

“哦— 我在这。”

“求你了……呜、都是我的错……不要走……不要解除番……”

 

“啊？”影山飞雄愣了一下，偏头想去看他的脸，

“你在说什么…我为什么要解除番……？”

 

闻言日向从他怀里爬起来，定定地看向他。

 

啊，这家伙眼睛已经红肿得不成样子了。

影山飞雄下意识伸手想去抚摸他的眼睛，但却被日向抓住了手掌。

 

稚嫩的颤悠悠的声音，“不、不会解除吗？”

 

“哦—”

 

没到两秒，面前的人又哭了。

影山又开始手脚无措起来。

“喂…喂、为什么又哭了啊呆子……我说错什么了吗？”

 

日向抹着泪摇了摇头而后抱紧了他。可是不到一分钟他又爬了起来。

“那你…为什么要收拾行李……”

 

“下周一开始国青集训啊呆子。”

 

像是想起什么似的，日向半天说不出一句话。随后又着急地握紧了影山的手腕。

“那、那你为什么每天回来那么迟，饭也吃得那么少……而且、而且……”说到一半又蔫了下来，“你……这一个星期都没有抱我……”

 

影山愣了愣，随后扶着额头长长地叹了一口气。

“你是呆子吗……下周六左右就三个月了吧，好好记住自己的发情期啊……”

“……唔！”

“那时候我还在集训没办法回来，”说着他从口袋里掏出几个小瓶子。

日向知道那是抑制剂。

“本来要集训了手续也比较多，加上要去医院采集信息素做抑制剂就回来得比较晚了。而且这一周因为身体状况不太好，就多做了几次采集外加抽血。医生还叮嘱采集期间饮食清淡避免性事之类的……”

 

解释至此日向已经红透了脸。

“那……星期二晚上那么冷淡也……”

“是啊！”影山飞雄一副怨念的样子垂下眸子瞟着日向的脸，“不知道是因为哪个呆子和我吵架害得我心情不爽在体育馆练球练到九点半，回来又饿又困，还不能睡觉一直等到十点半。”

默默地避开他的眼神低下头，“唔……抱歉……”

 

“然后呢？还有什么问题吗？”

“没…没有了……”

“结论？”

“都是我的臆想，我错了影山大人，请您原谅我。”

 

偷偷抬眼去瞅影山，发现他正撇着嘴盯着自己。

“啊啊啊我错了我错了我错了！”

他放弃般扑上去抱住影山的脖子，拼命在他耳边重复唠叨着道歉的话。

 

影山的左手从膝下穿过，右手扶着他的背把他抱了起来。然后伸脚轻巧地带上了玄关的门，迈着稳健的步子向自己的卧室走去。

 

“明天休息。今天晚上好好地做一次，明天睡到中午，下午去练球吧？”

将橙色的脑袋深深埋入他的颈项。

有熟悉的柠檬味。

 

“嗯。”

 

 

———————fin———————

 


End file.
